Cameras that acquire specific images, that is, a video and images by capturing an object have been miniaturized. Thus, more and more digital devices such as mobile terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptops, image display devices, etc. are equipped with cameras.
Along with the trend toward small size and slim-down, intensive research has been conducted on methods for acquiring and recovering high-quality images.
A mobile terminal is a portable device capable of performing one or more of a voice call and video call function, an information input/output function, and a data storing function, while being carried with a user. Along with the diversification of its functions, the mobile terminal has evolved to an integrated multimedia player having complex functions such as picture-taking, video recording, playback of music or a video, gaming, broadcasting reception, and wireless Internet.
To implement complex functions in such a mobile terminal developed into a multimedia player, new attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software. For example, a User Interface (UI) environment is built to render function search or function selection user-friendly.
Furthermore, research is being conducted on efficient utilization and management of pictures or a video captured with a mobile terminal.